Carlos and Arthur Break the Door (Thevideotour1's version)
Carlos and Arthur Break the Door is the 18th episode of Season 1 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on May 4, 1998. Plot When Carlos and Arthur break the classroom door, it's up to Barney and his friends to fix it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Mister Sun #Skating, Skating #Try and Try Again #The More We Fix Together #Everyone is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 5 Barney costume from "Books are Fun!" is used. *The Season 5 Barney voice from "Let's Play School" is used. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume from "Let's Eat" is used. *The Season 5 Baby Bop voice from "Let's Play School" is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume from "Easy Breezy Day" is used. *The Season 5 BJ voice from "Let's Play School" is used. *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "Tree-Mendous Trees" is used. *Before "Skating, Skating" starts, Barney uses his magic to make skateboards appear. *After "Skating, Skating", Carlos and Arthur skateboard around the playground, and break the classroom door. *When Carlos and Arthur scream as they break the classroom door, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick gets captured by the Cyclops) and Arthur's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red, rough wagon and falls into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Arthur's voice. *When BJ and Chip scream "NOOOOO!", BJ's "NOOOOO!" was voiced by SpongeBob (voiced by Tom Kenny) from " " (when), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Chip's *When BJ says "Are you aright, guys?!", the sound clip was made from Luci's "Are you alright, Barney?!" from "Three Wishes" (when ), except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *Carlos: Watch this, everyone! *Carlos and Arthur: (skateboard around the playground) Whoo-hoo!! *Barney: Carlos! Arthur! Look out! *(door breaks) *Carlos and Arthur: (screaming) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *BJ and Chip: NOOOOO! *(a loud crash is heard) *BJ: (rushes to Carlos and Arthur) Are you alright, guys?! *Carlos: Yes, we're all right. *Arthur: Yeah. We got injured. *Barney: What's wrong?!! *Sue Ellen: When we were skateboarding, Carlos and Arthur skateboarded around the playground and then they broke the classroom door. *Muffy: Yeah! That's what happened. *Barney: Oh, I see! *Chip: Barney? *Barney: What? *Chip: Can we go check on them? *Barney: Sure. *Arthur: Ow. *Barney: Carlos, Arthur, you okay? *Arthur: We hurt our arms. * * * *